dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Superstar (rapper)
Ali bin Mohammed al Farhad, known professionally as Superstar, and formerly Superstar XL, is a rapper. He started his music career as a funk artist in 1975. But, in 1980, and since then, he changed to hip hop. He is one of the most popular hip hop artists of all time. He originates from South Beach, Maxwell. Early life Ali was born in South Beach Hospital in South Beach, Maxwell, to Amira al Farhad (born 16 July 1941) and Nasir Farhad (born 2nd September 1945). In his school years, he was frequently bullied, and he was often picked at. He also failed at some pieces of work, and would sometimes refuse to do homework. When he left school, he went to college, and during his college time, he wanted to become a music star to "fasicnate the world". A year later, when he was 18, he started to do pieces of funk music and get them released to the public. Around 1977, he became extremly popular funk artist, and became friends with a fellow funk artist called Flashin' Red. Musical career 1975-1980: Funk era In 1975, Ali started to make funk music. His first song, called "I Got Ya" was released on 3rd July 1975, and reached 1 million sales in early 1977. He made more songs, and more albums, and he was very popular at the time. However, around late 1978, his popularity went down a little bit. It went more down the next few years. 1980-1992: Hip-hop and sucess Superstar changed his music name from "Superstar XL" to "Superstar" on 3rd October 1980. He also changed genres to hip-hop, and he changed his genre after listening to a few rap songs made by other hip hop artists in 1979. He was growing popularity over the next few years. His first hip-hop song "The Ride" reached no.2 in the Maxwell Hot Charts in December 1980. It stayed in the top 3 spot for over 36 weeks, before being overtaken by another song. He was getting better at hip hop, and in 1985, he did his first hip hop collaboration, with a rapper called Power D. 1 year later, he would collaborate on a song with MC Dee, and for the next few years, he would collaborate with other rappers. Around 1986, he started doing gangster rap, and at the time, he was good at gangster rap. His sucess would go on for the next lots of years. 1992-2003: Continuing sucess His 4th album, The Star, was released in November 1992. "The Star" was one of the best-selling albums he has ever made, with 39 million sales. He would gain lots of sucess for lots of years. 2003-present: Modern years Superstar changed his style of hip hop around 2003. He would use more modern beats and include dance moves in his videos. In 2010, he released an album called The Story Of An Old Rappa, which sold 19 million copies in 3 days. In 2014, he did a few songs whilst rapping in mumble rap, but was heavily criticised for it. Since 2015, he has switched back to his olden-style days. Family Superstar has a mum and dad, proven by the previous paragraphs I wrote. Superstar married Emily Rose in 1988, then dated her/came in love with her in 1989. Superstar has been arrested a few times; one time in 1987, another in 1993, another in 2004, and another in 2015. Superstar claims he's a Christian, and believes in God and heaven. He goes to the church every last Sunday every month. Category:People Category:Fictional people Category:Males Category:1950s Category:1950s births Category:1958 Category:1958 births Category:Rappers Category:Fictional rappers Category:Maxwell